


Time To Let You Know

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #14 "Lucky" by Bif Naked</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Uther visits Ygraine every year to tell her about Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Let You Know

**"Time To Let You Know" Het Uther/Ygraine (Canon AU)**

_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #14 "Lucky" by Bif Naked_

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Uther/Ygraine

Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Time To Let You Know**

Arthur was born at sunrise.

Uther remembered that day as the longest he had ever lived through. He had gained a son but the price was his Ygraine.

Every year on Arthur’s birthday, just after sunrise, Uther would come to her and tell her about her son. Even when he was ill he would have Gaius take him down to the crypt to talk to her. She had to know and he had to tell her.

Very few people knew the King would do this. Uther thought if it got out people would think him weak and broken.

They wouldn’t understand that his early morning visit to Ygraine’s crypt was the only thing that gave him strength to go just one more year without her.   


End file.
